Forbidden
by Shelby Shelley
Summary: Alternate Universe. Sailor Pluto has changed the timeline and switched places with Sailor Moon. The results are not quite what she wanted. Now Sailor Moon, Keeper of Time struggles to discover the truth and right past wrongs.


_Author's note: This story had been posted like 4 years ago and I never finished it. I hope to so now. It has been updated and is now being re-released. Enjoy._

* * *

There was uneasiness in the wind. It was a damp, humid breeze that slowly drifted along; the water droplets were holding it close to the ground. Even in the warmth of it, I shivered. Something was coming but I did not know what. The pail blue, afternoon sky was being swallowed whole by dark grey clouds.   
  
"Vesta," my voice traveled forever across the open hill of long, velvety grass. It appeared that I had lost my charge.   
  
Suddenly I caught a glimpse of flaming red hair and heard the childish giggle of the owner.   
  
"Oh what am I going to tell her father?" I spoke loudly as I walked toward the child, acting as if I did not see her. I could see the glint of playfulness in her eyes as she let out another hushed giggle. "The poor King will die of loneliness." I paused, my back turned to her, "Unless." My voice trailed a moment as I then suddenly swung around, scooped the child up and hung her upside down by the ankles. "What do we have here?" I smiled mischievously, "I think it's a spy!"  
  
Her face was turning red to match her hair. "It's me, princess Vesta!"  
  
"I don't know. How can I be sure?"   
  
"Because of this," she shoved the crescent moon necklace that she wore around her neck towards me. "You gave this to me!"   
  
I smiled and plopped her safely onto the ground, "I suppose it is you then. We should go back to the Palace. There is a storm on the way." I could see in her large violet eyes that she wished to protest but thought better of it as she then just turned and slipped her tiny hand into mine as we then began walking back to the Palace.

* * *

We were unable to make it to the Palace without getting a little wet. Just as I opened the great mahogany doors of the Crystal Palace, the Queen was upon us. "Vesta!" She gasped as she fell to her knees in a panic over her daughter. This was nothing new to me. Neo Queen Setsuna had been overly protective of her daughter ever since she was born. Furthermore she was highly protective of her daughter spending time with me, for reasons I have never been able to explain. She shot a sharp glare my way but before she could berate me with questions and pointed remarks, Vesta sneezed. "Oh heavens! You need to get out of these wet clothes. Quickly child, run to your room and change." With an afermative nod the small child went running down the sparkeling crystal halls, her pigtales bouncing millions of times over in the prisims.   
  
"My Queen, I apologize for our late arrival." Gripping my staff in both hands I bowed my head and lowered my eyes in apology. I was used to these reactions and knew that if I was calm with her then soon enough she would be calm with me. "Vesta has been safe the whole time, no need to worry so."   
  
Possibly thinking better of how she reacted the Queen's face softened slightly, yet remained guarded, "Yes, she is always safe with any Sailor Soldier. I know this. You must understand that I worry too much about my child." She even offered a small smile.  
  
Lightly smiling back I replyed, "I am sure, had I a daughter of my own, I would be the same way."  
  
"Yes." Her word trailed and concern crossed her face for only a second before she politly smiled again, "I am sure you would like to change out of your wet clothes also. The Queens of the System are arriving tonight and we will be eating in the dinning hall. Will you be joining us?"  
  
A burst of pure joy exploded inside of me at the mention of my friends. Yet I kept my emotions in check as I politley bowed and said, "I would be honored." I then walked towards my assigned room in the Palace. I wore a smile the whole way, one which I could see dancing along in the crystal walls.

* * *

After changing into my soft pink dinner gown and having a moment of meditation, I ventured towards the dinning hall. This was one of my favorite rooms in the Palance since whenever the Solar Queens returned to Earth, this was were we first gathered to eat, drink, and catch up with eachother. Since our System was no longer in strife the Queens would typically only visit once every six months. For me, that was six months of emptiness. Finally, I would have a few nights of companionship.   
  
As I entered the dinning hall, a small smile crept across my lips. There was a long polished marble table, covered in a red satin cloth, set for a dozen with multitudes of candles lite around the room setting off the crystal walls into rainbow prisims that danced with the flicker of each flame. I know my baby blue eyes were sparkling as I heard a squeel of glee and saw the blonde streak run towards me. Queen Venus caught me up into a hug that threatened to knock the wind out from me, but I could not care less as I hugged her back.   
  
"Usagi-chan, it is so good to see you!" She pushed me back abruptly and beamed at me with her smile. "You never reply to my letters! I should scoled you the entire time I am here. But I won't! Because we have better things to do!" She laughed and hugged me once more. I turned to see a tall brunette at my side also smiling at me and I was filled with joy.  
  
"Queen Jupiter!" I gasped as I hugged her.   
  
"Usagi-chan, you are so formal!" She laughed and hugged me back.  
  
"I can't help it. It has been so long." I closed my eyes and willed my tears back. As her arms wrapped around me I felt my emotions let go a little. Makoto was one of my closest friends and the only one who would fully remain faithful to me. A few tears ecaped my clenched eyes and my frail body trembled slightly. Jupiter pushed me back and looking with concern into my eyes, "You are burdened." She spoke with her wisdom and kindness and my fears melted for just a moment, "we must find time to speak alone."   
  
I nodded, "Yes, but not now. First we must eat and enjoy eachothers company." I wipped my tears away and smiled once more as I saw the other Queens begin to take their seats.  
  
Once we had all said our greetings and been seated I surveyed the table. Our Queen sat to one end where the one opposite her was empty. We all sat along the length of the table. I was closet to the empty end beside little Vesta as she insisted that I sit next to her. Queen Setsuna had looked at this a little unpleased, yet she never denys her daughter anything she wishes. The only reason that I spend as much time as I do on Earth is because Vesta is so fond of me and I of her. It frightens me at times when I look upon the child and feel a tug in my heart. It is difficult to explain but I feel a kinship to the child as if she were my own.  
  
Suddenly we heard a door open and close and in walked our King. King Endymion was a tall, well built, dark haired man with steel blue eyes which I thought always seemed to be lost. It was rare to see a smile on his face, unless he was with his daughter, then it never faded. Without a word he sat at the empty seat.  
  
"You are late." Her majasty spoke with ice on her words.  
  
Without acknowloging her she spoke his greetings to each of us and then leaned to his right and gave his daughter a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"I said, You are Late!" Queen Setsuna was glaring at him down the table. All of us were silent as it was unusual for them to bicker infront of us all.  
  
"I know!" He threw a glare right back at her and spoke pointedly. "I had buisness to attend to. Shall we eat?" And with that servants appeared with our first course and the would be argument was dropped.  
  
Speaking as if nothing had happend, Endymion addressed his daughter, "How was your afternoon with, Odango?" I blushed furiously at the mention of his childish nickname for me. My eyes darted down the table to see my Queen giving her husband a death stare.   
  
"We got caught in the rain, papa!" Vesta chirpped at him. Her little body wiggled as her legs swung back and forth on her chair. She was an active child who never seemed to stop moving.   
  
Endymion looked lovingly at his daughter as he reached over and pushed a strand of red hair back behind her ear, "Well you are dry now, little one. Now eat your carrots." She made a face but without protest did as she was told. Vest was his pride and joy.   
  
Looking from one end of the table to the other I watched my King and Queen. Both paid each other no heed. They never sat together. If one was only to watch them without knowing their story, one would not believe they were husband and wife. Their's was a marriage of convenience. After Queen Serenity's rule tragically ended during the Silver Millennium, all the solar system was thrown into chaos. Serenity had not bore any children and therefore did not have an heir to the throne. The Moon had ruled for centuries, next in line was Earth. It took many years during the Solar War for Earth to gain allegiance with her sister planets of Mercury, Venus, Mars, and Jupiter. While Pluto became a power in itself holding fast with Saturn, Uranus, and Neptune. Endymion rose to power after his father's death and at that time it was proposed that he marry the mysterious princess of Pluto. The idea was, by this marriage they could tie the planets together and bring peace to the system once more. It was political, it was simple, it was loveless. Rumors flew that he held no affection for her, that he cast aside her attempts to gain his devotion. Vesta was the only one who received his love. This made for a melancholy queen, with a strong streak of jealousy, which I was often reminded of.   
  
"Usagi-chan. Hello, anyone home?" I looked straight across the table into Jupiter's emerald eyes that gazed into mine with playfulness, "Welcome back to earth. Where have you been? The Moon?" Her smile was warm and friendly as she did not relies how close to the truth she was.  
  
I smiled back, "Perhaps."   
  
Small conversations buzzed around me.  
  
Her voice became lower with sorrowful remembrance, "you miss it?"   
  
"Sometimes."  
  
"I heard that the planets will be alining once again." She broke formality and rested her elbows on the table as she leaned forward, "does that not mark the date of the Moon Kingdom?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Sailor Moon," she paused a moment, afraid of the memories she had triggered. Jupiter has always been the one by my side. She has been a good friend to me. All those years ago she was the one shoulder I cried on over the devastation of my home. Her voice sounded un-characteristically small at this moment, "I am sorry."  
  
My heart strings pulled as she called me by my Senshi name. I was the Sailor of the Moon, it had been my home before its destruction. There were still times that I would go back to the now destitute surface and see the moon dust covering broken marble columns. The empty ponds, frozen skating rink, overgrown gardens. I stopped shedding tears for my home centuries ago. The Gates and Earth were now my duel home. It was the way of things.  
  
I smiled sweetly to her, "Do not worry Mako-chan. It is the past. We can not return there." She still looked at me with worry etched on her porcelain doll face, but must have resolved to dismiss it and we shared a smile between us.  
  
"What are you two talking about?" Uranus poked her head out from the end of the table where she sat beside Queen Setsuna.  
  
"The planets alining." Jupiter answered simply, "we were wondering when it would occur."  
  
Mercury spoke from beside Jupiter, "I have been following it for some time now." She was always so calculating, even in her speech you could tell the wheels were turning, her blue eyes evaluating her surroundings. "We are coming up on the event very quickly as by my calculations it will happen in seven days."  
  
Venus seemed to ignore Mercury as her face lit up at the topic. She suddenly began to tell a story of myth that had been passed down through the generations, "They say that when the planets are moving into full alinement, spirits are released and speak freely to the living. Then on the night of alinement, all truths are revealed as women's dreams come true." Her blue eyes flashed with wild imagination as she told her tale. Pure hearts burn bright, Venus had one of the purest and it shone luminescent through her eyes.  
  
Queen Neptune laughed sweetly at the blonde love goddess, "And what dreams do you have?"  
  
"Oh I don't know. Maybe that my husband would take some time off from running the planet and I could reveal some truths to him!" We all laughed as she joked and I felt a warmth of fellowship wash over me. Looking around to each of my friend's faces and seeing each smile I knew this was my home and this was were I belong.

* * *

My body jerked upright in bed. I could not breath! My satin sheets were soaked and crumpled up tightly in my hands. I could feel the sweat dripping down my body causing my waterfall of golden hair to stick uncomfortably to the back of my neck. I gasped for air, taking in large gulps of the cool night air which gently crept in through the open window like an icy panther. Soon I was able to breath normally. Only then did I relise how violently my small body shook. Trying to calm myself, I glanced out the window to the full moon that was bathing my entire room in its pale, blue light. Just a dream. "It was just a dream." I spoke out loud to myself, closing my eyes a moment but quickly opening them again as the images from my dream were burned against my eye lids.  
  
Long lost screams filled my ears. Broken marble, shattered glass, uncontrolled fires blotted out the sky with pitch-black smoke. My home was no longer standing. I raced through the war that raged on, cutting down my enemies as I looking for the other Senshi - for the Queen. Soon every sound of anguish fell on deaf ears. I could no longer ear the swipe of a blade; calling of a spell; scream of the dying. When I finally found my Queen. A few meters away a woman with blazing red hair was engaged in a heated battle with Queen Serenity. I began to run towards the battle, ready to assist her. I became a distraction. Serenity turned her head to see me coming. At that moment the Witch let a smile creep across her dark purple lips. Victory was hers. Raising her sword she let out a warrior's shriek before plunging the blade deep into my Queen's chest. A look mixed with terror and disbelief shot through the crystal blue eyes that had always been so noble. Serenity did not make a sound as the cold steel was calmly un-sheathed from her body. Deep red blood dripped from the blade as her fragile body fell in a heap to the ground. The Evil cackled with satisfaction. Anger burned in me, her laughter fueling the fire. Her victory was short lived as I whispered out my own attach, hot tears streaking my face. Dead Scream. The power surged through me, I was never one to hate until that moment. All my grief was released upon her. I did not even hear her screams, only the pulsing of my own blood, beating hard in my ears. It was over. The enemy retreated. More bodies than I cared to count were scattered across the ground. The stench of death was thick in the air. Overtaken with desperate sorrow I feel to my knees beside Serenity and wept with bitter tears. My body racked with every heaving sob. I am sorry. The spirits had told me, but not in enough time. It was too late, and now all was lost. A hand was laid on my shoulder and I turned towards the body in blind tears. Strong arms held me as Jupiter's female soldier wept with me. Our own tears adding to the aftermath of grievous wailing around us.   
  
Planets alinement. Spirits released. This was all true. I knew from experience. When the Moon Kingdom fell, I had spent many restless nights due to the dreams that plagued my sleep. For all my knowledge I could not make heads nor tails of it until the fateful day arrived. Once a millennia this happens. Now I am haunted by dreams again.  
  
I gazed out at the moon shining against the dark midnight sky. It is happening again. This time, I will be prepared. This time will be different. 


End file.
